Commendations
''Commendations are awards given to players to recognize excellence in a certain field. In ''Halo: Reach, during campaign, multiplayer, and firefight gameplay, commendations are earned by performing certain feats. Players earn credits as they perform these actions, many of which are Medals in, and of themselves. Additional credits are earned upon reaching commendation milestones. For example, performing a certain number of assists in campaign, a player can earn the commendation, Support Role. Commendations are intended to also serve as an indication of how a given player tends to play Halo: Reach.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=25287 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 03.26.10] =Commendations= Milestones Rewards vary with each Commendation. *Iron rank (1 bar) *Bronze rank (2 bars) *Silver rank (3 bars) *Gold rank (4 bars) *Onyx rank (black bars) *Onyx Max (black bars with fire): 0 cR Campaign Commendations In Campaign, players can achieve up to 95,425 Credits, not including credits earned for killing Covenant. Cannon Fodder Kill any Infantry Class enemy in Campaign Demon Complete a mission of Campaign Flawless Cowboy Complete a Campaign mission on Heroic or Legendary without dying. (Lone Wolves does not count) Leadership Element Kill a leader-class enemy in Campaign. Nice Arm Kill an enemy with a Frag or Plasma Grenade in Campaign Pinpoint Kill an enemy with a headshot during the Campaign. Precisely Kill an enemy with a precision weapon in Campaign (DMR, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, Sniper Rifle) Right of Way Kill an enemy vehicle in Campaign Small Arms Kill an enemy with a pistol in Campaign. (Pistol, Plasma Pistol) SpecOps Kill a specialist-class enemy in Campaign. Splash Damage Kill an enemy with a heavy weapon during the Campaign (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Plasma Launcher, Spartan Laser, Concussion Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun, Target Locator) Standard Issue Kill an enemy with an automatic weapon during the Campaign. (Needler, Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Spiker) Super Soldier Earn a spree of any type during the Campaign Support Role Earn an assist in Campaign Walking Tank Earn a multikill during the Campaign. War Machine Kill an enemy with a vehicle in Campaign Multiplayer Commendations In Multiplayer Matchmaking, players can achieve up to 70,225 Credits, not including credits from multipliers. Any Spree Earn any type of spree in Multiplayer Matchmaking Assistant Earn an assist in Multiplayer Matchmaking Close Quarters Kill an enemy in close quarters combat in Multiplayer Matchmaking (Grav Hammer, Energy Sword, Shotgun, Melee) Crack Shot Kill an enemy with a precision weapon in Multiplayer Matchmaking (DMR, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, Sniper Rifle) Downshift Be a vehicle's driver while a passenger on a mounted weapon(Ex. Warthog Turret) kills an enemy in Multiplayer Matchmaking. (Passenger kills from side seats do not count) Grenadier Kill an enemy with a Frag grenade or Plasma grenade in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Heavy Weapon Kill an enemy with a heavy weapon in Multiplayer Matchmaking. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Plasma Launcher, Spartan Laser, Concussion Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun) Jack of All Trades "Perform an incredible feat in Multiplayer Matchmaking." (Hijacks, Skyjacks, Revenge, Avenger, Yoink, EMP, Assist, Rejection, First Strike, Close Call, Extermination, Killjoy, Death from the Grave, Firebird, Pull, Showstopper, and Bulltrue Medals all increment this.) Mobile Asset Kill an enemy with a vehicle in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Multikill Earn any multikill in Multiplayer Matchmaking One Shot Kill an enemy with a headshot in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Rear Admiral Kill an enemy with an assassination in Multiplayer Matchmaking Sidearm Kill an enemy with a pistol in Multiplayer Matchmaking (Pistol, Plasma Pistol) Trigger Man Kill an enemy with an automatic weapon in Multiplayer Matchmaking (Needler, Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Spiker) Firefight Commendations In Firefight Matchmaking, players can achieve up to 95,925 Credits, not including credits earned for killing Covenant. Backup Earn an assist in Firefight Matchmaking. Dome Inspector Kill an enemy with a headshot in Firefight Matchmaking. Get Loud Earn a kill with a heavy weapon in Firefight Matchmaking. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Plasma Launcher, Spartan Laser, Concussion Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun, Target Locator) Grounded Kill an enemy vehicle in Firefight Matchmaking. In Command Kill a Leader-class enemy in Firefight Matchmaking. (Only Elites count towards this commendation.) Longshot Kill an enemy with a precision weapon in Firefight Matchmaking. (DMR, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, Sniper Rifle) Methodical Earn a spree of any type in Firefight Matchmaking. Numbers Game Earn any multikill in Firefight Matchmaking. Perfectionist Complete a round without dying in Firefight Matchmaking. Pull the Pin Kill an enemy with a Frag grenade or Plasma grenade in Firefight Matchmaking. Riflin' Through Kill an enemy with an automatic weapon in Firefight Matchmaking. (Needler, Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Spiker) Specialized Kill a specialist-class enemy in Firefight Matchmaking. (Brutes, Jackals, and Skirmishers count towards this commendation, regardless of in-game class designation. Hunters may fall into this category as well.) Target Practice Kill an infantry-class enemy in Firefight Matchmaking. (Grunts are the only enemies counted towards this commendation.) Trigger Happy Kill an enemy with a pistol in Firefight Matchmaking (Magnum, Plasma Pistol) Vehicular Kill an enemy with a vehicle in Firefight Matchmaking. (Human turrets count towards this Commendation; Plasma turrets do not!) Trivia *On February 20th, 2011, "Supers0ak FTW"http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/default.aspx?player=supers0ak FTW became the first user to achieve 100% Commendation Progress. *When a commendation reaches Onyx MAX, the image of it on Bungie.net can not be "dragged and dropped" all others can. This is because the flames in the Onyx MAX image is an added layer on top of the original Onyx commendation image, not a singular graphic. *If players complete all of the commendations for Halo Reach, they will have earned more than 260,000 credits from the commendation bonuses alone. *Not only does credit farming boost commendation progress, but mainly intended to achieve credits for lower ranked commendations. Ex: Iron commendation allows the player to still get 12 credits off each Covenant kill, while at the same time adding that one kill to being one point. That one point goes into the Iron commendation. So you get credits for killing and achieving commendations. Gallery Sources Category:Halo: Reach Category:Multiplayer Category:Trivia Category:The Real World